Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breathing assistance systems and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing positive airway pressure therapy or resuscitation therapy to an infant.
Description of the Related Art
Under certain circumstances it is necessary or desirable to provide breathing assistance to a patient under respiratory distress. For example, breathing assistance is often a necessary therapy to treat respiratory distress syndrome (RDS) in infants, which can also be referred to as neonatal respiratory distress syndrome or respiratory distress syndrome of newborn. The breathing assistance provided is often in the form of providing breathing gases at a positive pressure, or a pressure somewhat greater than atmospheric pressure. Such treatments may be referred to in general as positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy. Often, the positive pressure is provided by a continuous flow of breathing gases, which is referred to as continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy. Infants on CPAP therapy to treat respiratory distress syndrome may also be likely to stop breathing and require resuscitation therapy.